


Sweet Tooth

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Attempted Drabbles [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Poor Eating Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Billy is not a good grocery shopper
Relationships: (pre slash), Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Attempted Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601539
Kudos: 61





	Sweet Tooth

Steve meets Billy at the door to help him with the bags. “Thank goodness, the kids will be here in half an hour and…” He trails off as he looks into the bags that he has just set down on the counter. He goes over to where Billy put his bags and rifles through them before turning toward his friend. “We need groceries, not just junk food. You’re worse than the kids.” He huffs out a sigh and starts searching the cupboards for something that has a bit of nutritional value to it. 

“Stop being grumpy. It’s lame.” Billy hops up onto the kitchen island and watches Steve for a bit. He has to admit he’s been enjoying spending some extra time with him. He forgets sometimes just how handsome his former rival is and lately he’s been noticing that a lot more, mostly when he’s in bed or in the shower. He pushes those thoughts away before reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a prize. “Oh Harrington….”

Steve turns, exasperated, and stops when he sees what Billy is holding. “Is that…”

Billy grins. “Runts. Dustin said they’re your favorite, but you never treat yourself.”

Steve licks his lips and keeps his eyes laser focused on the small bag in Billy’s hand. 

Billy’s stomach flips a bit at that, but doesn’t feel like analyzing it at the moment. “You know you want it, sweetheart.” _Sweetheart? Maybe I need to analyze this now, after all._

Steve doesn’t seem to notice the pet name as he gets closer. He reaches for the bag only to have it pulled away at the last minute. Steve’s eyes focus on Billy finally. “Problem, Hargrove?”

Hargrove shrugs, not sure how to answer with Steve’s intense gaze on him. “No problem. Just, uh… glad you like your surprise.” He hands the candy to the other teen. “Sorry about the junk food.”

Steve smiles. “It’s okay. I guess it doesn’t hurt to be a bit sinful sometimes. He opens the candy and pops a red candy in his mouth. “Mmmm… my favorite.”

“You, uh… you like cherry?” Billy tries not to notice how his voice has hitched a bit higher. 

“Haven’t let anyone take one from me yet…” He smiles innocently and turns back to get the phone to order pizza. 

Billy swallows past the lump in his throat. “Oh… yeah, well… yeah…” 

Steve hangs up the phone once his order is in and plucks another cherry candy out of the bag. He hands it to Billy. “Here.”

Billy looks at it oddly before reaching for it. Steve pulls it out of reach. “Open your mouth.”

Billy obeys and his eyes stay locked onto Steve’s as the brunette drops the candy into his mouth. “There… the first person I ever gave a cherry to. I hope you feel honored.” 

Billy starts to lean forward, the air seeming to sizzle with the chemistry between them. 

But then the sounds of children running into the house causes Billy to startle. 

Steve doesn’t miss a beat and grins as the kids come in. “Hey guys, just in time. Pizza will be here soon and Billy stocked you up with soda and junk. 

Max rolls her eyes. “Aw, isn’t that sweet?”

Steve grins and meets Billy’s eyes once more. “Yeah… like candy…”


End file.
